Arwing
"Do a barrel roll!" -Peppy Summary The Arwing is a Multirole Aerospace High Superiority Starfighter used by the Star Fox Mercenary Group at the permission (and even request) of General Cornelius Pepper. Fay Spaniel is known to fly an Interceptor-Class Arwing, with bright red G-Diffusers. The Arwing is able to transform into a walker mech, which allows for slower transportation and can allow the Arwing to easily stay in one place without hovering or going through the landing sequence. The Arwing uses its G-Diffusers to hover in place during the transformation. The walker is somewhat more vulnerable, as it can not take full advantage of its G-Diffusers' shielding properties, and can not fly or hover quickly in this mode. Likewise, its only operational weapon is a smaller laser cannon situated underneath the cockpit (which becomes the head of the walker). The walker has the ability to hack into terminals easily without the pilot having to leave the cockpit. The cockpit can eject from the Arwing in the event of an emergency, and has its own maneuvering thrusters for orientation, as well as the laser cannon mounted on it for self defense (the same cannon used when in walker form). It has a limited emergency power supply when separated from the rest of the Arwing, that can last on low power for up to a month and a half. The T&B-H1 Laser cannons used by the Arwings can charge a shot, to shoot more powerfully. A charged shot will track an enemy and follow them, much like a seeker missile. The cannons can also be upgraded to be more powerful Hyper Laser Cannons, and have an option to switch to using super heated plasma bolts. The Arwing in walker mode is capable of going underwater to a depth of 61 Meters (200 feet). The Arwing in its normal spaceplane mode is capable of surviving underwater to a depth of 76 Meters (250 feet), and hovering out of water, but can not move through water. Arwings have two different systems for Faster Than Light travel; Hyperdrives and Jump Drives. The Hyperdrive is generally used for peacetime travel and shortrange FTL travel, and is only able to be used in conjunction with the G-Diffusers or other means of Zero-Point Energy use, due to its massive energy consumption. The advantage of this method is that it is quicker to start, as the computational logistic of this method are easier, putting much less strain on the navigational computers. The other form is the Jump Drive. It has the advantage of being able to be used even if the engines are not on, and puts less strain on the G-Diffusers. However, the coordinates and electronics used for the system are more complicated, and the navigational computer runs a bit slower as it needs time to process the increased amount of information and run separate programs. The Jump Drives are usually used in emergency situations, where instantaneous travel is more necessary. Specifications Name: Arwing | Interceptor-Class Arwing | Defense-Class Arwing Origin: Star Fox Classification: Multirole Aerospace Superiority Starfighter Place of Origin: Corneria Designer: Cornerian Aerospace Research Company, Space Dynamics, Dr. Beltino Toad Designed: 7 BLW-5 BLW (Standard); 1 ALW-5 ALW (Interceptor-Class and Defense-Class) Manufacturer: Space Dynamics Unit Cost: Equivalent to $56.3 Million USD Produced: Since 5 BLW (still produced today | 13 ALW) Propulsion: 1 or 2 sublight engines (1 on standard arwing, 2 on interceptor and defense class), maneuvering thrusters, short range FTL drive (all hooked to a quad G-Diffuser system) Empty Weight: 19,000 lbs (8,618.3 kg) | 18,500 lbs (8,391.5 kg) | 19,200 lbs (8,709 kg) Loaded Weight: 26,700 lbs (12,110.9 kg) | 26,300 lbs (11,929.5 kg) | 27,000 lbs (12,247 kg) Maximum Takeoff Weight: 42,300 lb (19,200 kg) for all three models Length: 11.25 Meters (Full; Stardard Wing); 9 Meters (Fuselage Only) | 11.53 Meters (Full; Standard Wing); 9.39 Meters (Fuselage Only) | 11.14 Meters (Full; Standard Wing); 10.29 Meters (Fuselage Only) Wingspan: 9.73 Meters (Standard); 8.27 Meters (Swept); 15.02 Meters (Spread) | 9.73 Meters (Standard); 5.79 Meters (Swept); 11.59 Meters (Spread) | 12.04 Meters (Standard); 10.29 Meters (Swept); 14.57 Meters (Spread) Height: 3.54 Meters | 2.81 Meters | 3.38 Meters Height as Walker: 9.56 Meters | 8.89 Meters | 9 Meters Armor & Shielding: Hard Line Shielding/Plating; Electronic Warfare Shielding; Gravity Diffusion Shielding; Inertial Compensators; Thermic Shielding; Transitional Canopy Tinting; Anti-Radiation Shielding Main Armament: 1 T&B-H1 Laser cannon hardpoint (nose), with Single-Lock targeting | 2 T&B-H1 Laser cannon hardpoints (wings), with Single-Lock targeting | 1 T&B-H1 Laser cannon hardpoint (nose), with Single-Lock targeting Secondary Armament: 5x Smart Bombs, 2x Torpedoes, 10x Missile Hardpoints, and 1 Rocket Pod (with 6 rockets) or 1 bomb pod (holding 10 bombs) | 3x Smart Bombs, 4x Torpedoes, 6x Missile Hardpoints, and 1 Rocket Pod (with 6 rockets) or 1 bomb pod (holding 5 bombs) | 15x Smart Bombs, 6x Missile Hardpoints, and 2 Rocket Pods (6 rockets each; total of 12 rockets) or 2 Bomb Pods (each holding 10 bombs; total of 20 bombs) Countermeasures: Flares, Infrared Decoys, Chaff Pods, Electronic Countermeasures Pod, Signal Jammers, Stealth Systems, Power Shield Others: Targeting Pod, Long Range Sensor Pod, Radar, Quantum Computing software and hardware, Ejector Seat, Ejector Cockpit, Spot Lights, Advanced Maintenance and Tool Kit, Medical and Surgical Kit, Wilderness and Urban Survival Kits, Fire Ax, Fire Extinguisher, 3 Weeks Rations Kit, Automatic Plasma Baster Rifle, 5 Grenades, Flare Gun Kit, 100 Yards of Rope, Spare Oxygen Tank, Emergency Closed Circuit Electronic Rebreather (for ejecting into space). Engine: NTD-FX1 Plasma engine w/G-Diffuser Power Plant: Hydrogen Fuel Cells (startup); Gravity Diffusion-based Zero Point Energy (running) Fuel Capacity: 25 Compact Hydrogen Fuel Cells; Limitless energy potential from Zero Point Energy Attack Potency: Country Level Combat Speed (Actual; Atmospheric): 5,580.5 km/h (Mach 4.5) | 5,600 km/h (Mach 4.6) | 5,420.7 km/h (Mach 4.4) Top Speed (Actual; Atmospheric): Mach 5.4 | Mach 5.8 | Mach 5.1 Speed (Actual; Vacuum): Mach 12 | Mach 15 | Mach 10 Speed (Actual; Walker Mode): 48.3 km/h (30 mph) | 40.2 km/h (25 mph) | 27.4 km/h (17 mph) Speed (VBW Tiering): Subsonic Travel Speed (when in walker mode); High Supersonic (Normal) Combat Speed; Hypersonic Atmospheric Speed; Hypersonic+ Space Flight; FTL Speed when using normal drives (without governor) in space Massively FTL+ when using FTL Hyperdrives; Immesurable (Instantaneous) when using Jump Drive Durability: Country Level Range: Many miles in combat, at least galactic traveling range with FTL Drives. Note: Without the governor, the Arwing is capable of much higher speeds in atmospheric flight (around Mach 115 in Earth-like atmosphere) before breaking up due to friction with the air; However, due to risk to the pilot, the governor is set to max out at around Mach 5 or 6 (The G-Diffuser can not compensate for 100% of inertia at speeds higher than Mach 4 ''and ''perform all other duties at the same time). The governor also serves to keep the Arwing within controllable speeds for its pilots, as going any faster would potentially make the vehicle too fast for their reaction times. The pilot may remove the governor at their own discretion (and their own risk). Controls The image to the right shows the hand and foot controls for steering the Arwing. There are many other controls on side and front dash boards, as well as several touch screen displays, and an optional heads up display projected onto the inside of the canopy. Arwings are known for having many controls due to the nature of the highly versatile craft. However, training for piloting an Arwing is rather simple, and many who have flown in an Arwing are surprised by how quickly they memorize the controls; Most of the switches and other controls are more mission or situation specific. Something that also helps is all of the controls are labelled, albeit in very fine print. Category:Star Fox Vehicles Category:Space-Faring Vehicles Category:Aerospace Vehicles Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Vehicles Category:Vehicles from Nintendo Games